Unexpected Alliances
by Silver Flyer
Summary: Toya is the heir to the Fourth House and her friends are from different houses that are al expected to dislike each other. When her disguise is blown, what will happen and will anyone survive the aftermath. No good at summarys, please review.


Hey everybody!

I decided to try my luck in a Vampire Knight Fanfic.

I'm going to post **one** chapter and then you guys tell me whether I should continue it or not.

Whether I listen to you all remains to be seen.

Oh yea, before I forget: there are ten Great Houses among the Vampire world. If I'm nice, then I'll name them, also they all have flower symbols, just some flowers will be made up as I don't know many flowers…ehahaha

I will only post this disclaimer **once**. I do not own Vampire Knight, only my Ocs.

Enjoy! Review!

Prologue: Hidden within the shadows

The cloaked figure walked slowly through the moon dappled forest, waiting for someone. Out of the bushes, to the left of the figure, stepped a male, around twenty five to thirty years old in human terms. His emerald colored eyes glittered as he walked up to the cloaked figure. His grey-black hair tangled around his head and down to the end of his ears. His nose was straight, elegant, and his aura radiated 'power. His mouth was full and healthy. His skin was too pale to be human but just perfect for a vampire. His figure was tall and muscled.

He bowed to the cloaked figure and it threw back its hood to reveal emerald streaked black hair, contained in a ponytail, reaching to the girl's waist. Her eyes were a clear, unclouded wine red color with light turquoise tints. Her skin was even paler than the male's yet she held herself with a majestic air that the male did not have. The power radiating from her was even more powerful than the male's and her frame was slender. Her eyes were open halfway and the expression on her face could be described as 'bored'.

The male said softly "Toya-sama, we are near the Academy. Tsar-sama is in position, as well as Yuki-sama. Sei-sama has asked for just a few more moments." Toya Azunal, heir to the fourth Great house among Vampires, The House of the Ice Flower, nodded slightly and said, in a soft voice sounding like bells "Thank you Sanga-san. Please return to your home now." Sanga bowed, his unfocused gaze not registering anything at all of his surroundings.

Toya watched, bored, as Sanga stumbled away toward his house. A rustle from the tree above her alerted her to Sei's presence. She tilted her head slightly to signify that she was listening and Sei said "You're so mean. Sending him off without even allowing him to know you've been controlling him." Toya closed her eyes, breaking the mind control on Sanga, and looked up at Sei.

Russet hair hung to his shoulders as his startling sapphire eyes with a bit of wine red, focused on Toya's face. His cloak shifted with every move he made, revealing black combat pants and a grey t-shirt. Around his neck hung a golden chain with a small symbol of a dragon and tiger fighting over a small flower. The small flower was colored black and red, a Flood flower. The Flood flower was the symbol of the third Great house, The House of Fire and Blood. Toya bent her knees slightly and then leaped at the branch that Sei was perched on. Her cloak billowed around her revealing black combat pants, black t-shirt with silver lining, and a gold chain necklace with the symbol of a dragon circling a small clear-blue flower. The Ice Flower, also known as the Heartfrost flower, surrounded by the Ice dragon, the guardian Deity of the Heartfrost flower. On her elegant right hand was a beautiful signet ring that had the Heartfrost flower on it.

Toya glared at Sei and then said "You should get to your post." Sei smirked and then bowed her head slightly before she disappeared into the darkness. Toya leaped from branch to branch until she arrived at the end of the tree line. In front of her was a snow covered road leading to a town surrounding one of the Great houses, the House of the Orchids, home to the Kuran Family. Toya sighed and whistled once.

In a few seconds Sei was next to her with a small package covered in golden-brown colored paper. Toya accepted the paper and said "If I'm not back by tomorrow night, then come after me, all of you." In a nearby tree, another pair of wine red eyes gleamed at her and in the tree next to that one, a pair of emerald gold eyes gleamed as well, showing of the slight color of wine red located in tints inside the emerald gold, easily blending in. Toya nodded to them and then leaped down onto the road. She glanced left and right and then disappeared down the road toward the town. Three pairs of eyes watched her go worriedly before disappearing into the trees.

Toya glanced left and right before walking through the wrought iron gates that guarded the entrance to the town. She did not trust this place at all. For some reason, she did not know why, she felt there was something to be feared here. Something dangerous. Toya shook her head and started toward the House of the Orchid's front gate.

When she reached the gate she glanced around for some way to open it and suddenly a servant approached the gate and asked "Did you need something from Juuri-sama and Haruka-sama?" Toya smiled, careful to keep her power level to an aristocrat's level, "Yes, I am here to deliver a package from the Third House, House of the Floods." The servant nodded and opened the gate. Toya thanked him courteously and then continued walking up to the door. She sighed and waited for the servant, who followed her, to open the door. She nodded to him and then allowed him to escort her to where the royal pair was located.

When the servant dropped her off in front of the doors, she took a deep breath and entered. The room she entered was large and white. Those were her first impressions, then came the design. It was the House's very own symbol, the symbol of the orchid family. The pair sitting on the throne were majestic. The male, Haruka, had dark hair and the female had curly dark brown hair. Their wine-colored eyes looked up at her as she stepped forward.

Toya bowed and said "I am sent from the Third House, The House of the Floods. They send their apologies that they are not able to be here as well as a good grace gift." Toya lightly handed off the box and faced the two rulers again. "Oh yes, they also said to relay that they will not be able to participate in the…plan…that you had fabricated. They are deeply sorry." Juuri sighed and said "That's too bad. And we were hoping that we could get Kaname a possible candidate for his bride. Oh well… Haruka, what about the Fourth House? They have two girls right now…one is their heir, the other is the one to succeed if the heir dies or something like that. If we can get Kaname married to one of them…"

Toya kept her face expressionless as they quietly discussed her and her sister. The only expression change was the slight darkening of her own wine colored eyes, disguised as dark chocolate with colored contacts. Toya bowed slightly and slowly backed away from the royal pair, unfortunately, unbeknown to Toya, Her signet ring slipped down her finger and silently dropped to the carpeted ground as she exited the room. She breathed a silent sigh of relief as the doors silently closed and then she exited on swift feet out the gate before she was running, out of the town and toward the road.

Juuri looked up and said, surprised "Oh, the messenger is gone. Pity, I was going to ask her about going to see the Fourth House. Oh well, is that all for today, Haruka?" Haruka looked at her and smiled softly. "Of course, Juuri." Juuri and Haruka rose up off the chairs and headed for the doors. Juuri's eyes caught on something shiny near the door. "Haruka, what is that?" Haruka picked up the shiny ring and looked at the symbol.

"It's a Heartfrost Flower. Fourth House, the House of the Heartfrost." His eyes widened. "That messenger…is from the Fourth House, but which one?" Juuri fingered the ring and said "They say that the heir wears a ring, but the next in line after her, Amara, wears a necklace with a Heartfrost Flower on it. So, that was…the heir. Toya Azunal."

Haruka's wine colored eyes darkened.

"Toya Azunal…"

So sorry about that cutoff, but I seem to like cliffs, or at least writing them. Reading them…not so much.

Tell me what you think of it so far and if you manage to convince me, then I'll post more of this story.

See ya!

~Silver Flyer~


End file.
